


MCYT Fantasy AU Oneshots

by hurricane_child, Zinnia_Mom



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, But then tonal whiplash haha, Dream helps him, Dream's hair is a hot mess, DreamTeam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy AU, Fantasy Au makes heart go brrrrr, Fantasy Au so yeet, Fluff, Fundy and Eret are mostly just mentioned, George tries to do his job, He doesn't listen, Hurt/Comfort, It can't be tamed, It was Sap and George's idea, It's Soft, M/M, Medieval AU, Multi, Oh and Tommy tries to teach Dream manners, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rouge Dream sneaks into Techno's room, Sapnap and George do their job for once, Sapnap does not let him do that., Techno doesn't understand how to emote, Techno is at his wits end with Sapnap though, Techno with long hair rights, Techno with painted nails rights, Techno would die for them, They're basically security theater at this point, They're both idiots but like, Tommy and Tubbo are chaos incarnates, Tubbo and Tommy are gremlins, Tubbo and Tommy are orphans, What are they even paid for, Wilbur is a bard, it works out in the end, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricane_child/pseuds/hurricane_child, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnia_Mom/pseuds/Zinnia_Mom
Summary: Techno is the prince of Lutume, and Dream is a rouge who steals money to eat food, donating any extra to other people in need. So when Dream notices the wealthy prince of the town, his sets his eyes on Techno for his next target, that all changes though when Dream realizes that Techno is much more intriguing than what he was led to believe.---MCYT fantasy AU because there aren't enough of those apparently! This is a collection of one shots with no specific order (though ones in the beginning will be more story/lore based probably to give you an idea of the past). Won't be entirely focused on Dream and Techno, characters are in the character tags~
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 499





	1. Techno and Dream meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zinnia_Mom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnia_Mom/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is wishing for a change to his everyday prince life, however he didn't intend for that change to be in the shape of a rouge who climbed through his window one night.

Techno sighed, dismissing George, his personal guard, and closing his bedroom door. Sighing and leaning back against the door, carefully taking off his current crown and setting it down on his crown display. He undid the clasp on his cape and draped it over a chair in his room before flopping onto his bed. Techno was exhausted, he spent a whole day doing all sorts of social interaction and despite being an heir and a prince, he was an introvert. Which means he was totally fine interacting with people but he didn't want to do it all day. Techno just sighed as he looked up at the ceiling above his bed, contemplating the meaning of life. 

Honestly, in most people's eyes Techno shouldn't be the one having to deal with the social gatherings and events. Techno wasn't the oldest of his siblings, his brother Wilbur was the oldest. Techno agreed to be the heir so that Wilbur could pursue a career in music. Phil, their adopted father, eventually relented to let Wilbur do what he wanted, after Wilbur had started sneaking out each night to go to the tavern to play for the townsfolk. He'd never admit it, but Techno enjoyed Wilbur's music and respected his brother's talent for it. 

He sat up and sighed, looking around some. Techno walked over to the window in his bedroom. His room was far enough up that he was often allowed to keep his window open, as no one suspected that a person would be able to climb up the walls of the castle to reach Techno's room to assassinate or hurt him, so it wasn't a big deal. Techno stood by the window for a moment, looking up to the dark night sky and twinkling stars. It was quiet around the castle but when he looked out towards the town he could see the lights from people's houses and jobs illuminating the streets. Techno knew that Wilbur would be down in the tavern playing some sort of song for the people of the town and that Fundy and Eret knew that as well but were standing outside Wilbur's room pretending not to know. Techno smiled as he walked back to his bed, happy that his brother was happy. Techno sat back down on his plush bed, thinking about his schedule for tomorrow, and realizing he had a decent amount of down time. Techno didn't get his hopes up that it would stay that way though, as there was always something for the heir to the throne to do. Techno sighed as he fell asleep, falling simply into some calm dreams. 

The next morning George and Sapnap were talking in the guard room when Sapnap realized what time it was, "Hey George, I'm going to go wake Techno."

"Alright whatever Sapnap," George said simply, looking at his sword as he sharpened it some. Sapnap bolted out of the room and George slowly sat up and processed everything Sapnap said before standing up and following Sapnap. 

Sapnap burst into Techno's room and shoved Techno some, "Wake up asshole!" Due to being shoved, Techno did wake up and opened his eyes some, looking at Sapnap. George burst into the room and assessed the situation. Techno slowly sat up and looked at Sapnap and George, both were standing there almost scared of what Techno planned to do. Techno turned to grab his sword and Sapnap bolted from the room, "You're on your own George!"

George paled softly and looked at Techno. Techno rolled his eyes softly and stopped reaching for his sword, "George. Never let Sapnap wake me again."

"I won't Techno," George said quickly, "I didn't realize he said he'd be waking you up. I was distracted."

"So nothing new then?" Techno remarked, jokingly insulting his guard. George went to protest but Techno cut him off, "Get out of my room so I can get dressed for the day." George nodded quickly before walking out of Techno's room and shutting the door. Techno sighed some, a small smile on his face due to the antics of his personal guards. Techno considered them more of friends than guards most of the time though, they were the only two people who were consistent in his life, well beyond his family and two servants. However the two servants weren't common faces Techno saw as it wasn't often he was in the castle for long except for meals and to sleep. Techno got dressed for the day, clasping his cape around his neck and setting his casual crown on his head. Techno sighed softly as he opened his door to see George and Sapnap’s smiles.

When Techno returned home later that night he was exhausted, he had believed that the day would be more relaxed than normal, however that changed quickly. His day went from fairly relaxed to filled with people and public places. Techno sighed and sat on his bed after putting up his crown and cape and opened his window. Techno looked at the door, listening to George’s footsteps as he walked away. He sighed some and relaxed at the lack of people. As much as he enjoyed all that he did as a prince, he missed the down time he used to have before him and Wilbur switched roles. Techno silently sat on the bed, trying to clear his own mind some before going to sleep for the night. His attempts to relax were interrupted by a thump from a body climbing through his bedroom window.

Techno just looked at the figure, he could figure out who it was. He had seen the wanted posters for the man. But Techno couldn’t be paid to care right now. So he just sighed at the thief, nicknamed Dream by everyone around. Techno knew it likely wasn’t his real name, but he did not care. The pink haired boy just looked at the blonde, “Really? How did you even get up here?”

Dream paused for a moment, thinking of an answer, “I climbed the wall…”

“Why?”

“I saw you in town and thought you were cute.”

Techno blushed, face flooding with a dark pink, “I um, um I.. uh- I do-don’t remember seeing you.”

Dream rolled his eyes, not that Techno could see under the mask, “Well that would defeat the point if you could see me in the middle of town pretty boy. I’m kind of a wanted man.”

“I should call my guard back here,” Techno said quickly, blushing at the comment from Dream.

“That would ruin the fun though,” Dream said simply, “Not like I’ll be here in the morning.”

“Why are you even here?”

“Need a place to hide for an hour or so.”

Techno paused, “You need a place to hide so you decide scaling the wall of the palace to hide inside the prince’s room is a good hiding spot? Are you stupid?”

Dream shrugged, “Maybe a little bit. Besides Prince Technoblade, don’t you want company that’s not forced to be around you?”

“Don’t call me that,” Techno said simply, “I hate people putting Prince in front of my name. It’s so… extra.”

“Technoblade?” Dream asked.

“Techno.”

“Alright then Techno,” Dream said with a smirk, “If you don’t call the guards on me we can talk and you can interact with someone your age.”

Techno rolled his eyes, “I have my guards. They’re my age.”

“They’re your guards. They are also terrible at their jobs,” Dream said. Techno went to protest before sighing in agreement. “What do you say Techno? Do we have a deal?”

Techno paused, looking at the door considering how George and Sapnap would react to this if they saw. Then Techno realized, if they never saw they’d never react. “You’ll be gone long before sunrise right?”

“I don’t want to get caught so yes.”

“Alright, fine then.”

Dream stuck out his hand and smiled when Techno carefully took it to shake his hand, agreeing that Dream could stick around as long as he was gone before sunrise. “Well then Techno, call me Dream.” Dream smiled some behind his mask, hoping that him and the prince would grow to be close friends, and if Dream had it his way, even more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarity, Dream and Techno are not being shipped! Their relationship is platonic and Dream is just a play-flirty bastard who uses dumb nicknames (think play-flirting like what dteam does with each other). Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Have a lovely day <3


	2. When Techno Met Tommy and Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo are servants in the palace, but they didn't just appear one day. No, instead Techno met them and wanted nothing more than to let the two stay in his home with him.

Techno woke in the morning to George waking him, George staying true to what he said about never letting Sapnap wake Techno up ever again. Techno smiled softly at George as George left the room for Techno to get dressed for the day. George reassured Techno that the day would be very relaxed for once and Techno got his hopes up that for once it just might be. Techno sighed and clasped his cape over his more casual outfit, carefully taking down his more casual crown as well. Techno looked around his walk-in closet and sighed, wishing he would have a chance to wear some of the more casual outfits. 

Walking out of his bedroom, Techno was greeted to four faces instead of two. Tommy and Tubbo were standing there as George explained to them that breaking Techno’s door was absolutely a poor decision and that Wilbur was wrong to suggest it to them. Techno smiled some as he saw the two boys, “Did you two try to break my door?”

“Well yeah Techno we did,” Tommy said, “It’s your damn fault for being so busy we’ve barely seen you in the past twenty-four hours!” 

Techno smiled as he rolled his eyes, “Well pardon me for actually doing work unlike you two.”

Tubbo looked at Techno, “We do work! I take care of the garden almost every day! And I set the table all by myself last night.”

“Oh,” Techno said fondly, “Let me correct myself then Tubbo. Tommy doesn’t do any work. You’re quite helpful most days.” Tubbo smiled happily. Tommy made noises of protest. “You know I’m right Tommy, don’t argue.” 

“Yeah whatever,” Tommy said, “All Tubbo does while taking care of the garden is gush about bugs but sure. He does plenty of work!” Techno laughed lightly as Tommy and Tubbo began arguing about how much work Tubbo actually did. Techno smiled as he realized just how little the two had changed since Techno first met them. 

_ Techno was traveling to another kingdom for a meeting, Sapnap and George at his side at all time. Techno still wasn’t used to the two new companions he acquired against his will, so a lot of their actions caught him off guard. Despite all that, Techno did enjoy the company especially now that the two guards had stopped treating him as though he’s above them in an odd way. He did know that as royalty he was above the two guards, but Techno wanted them to acknowledge him as a human before royalty. They eventually understood what Techno meant.  _

_ The group was walking as this kingdom was nearby so Techno found the use of a carriage a lot of work for maybe a mile or two walk. Sapnap and George both just shrugged and agreed to walk as it wasn’t going to hurt any of them, despite some whining from George. The group came to a halt though when a small brown haired kid walked in front of them, “Hello! Who are you?” _

_ “My name is Technoblade, these are my guards Sapnap and George. What’s your name?” _

_ “My name is Tubbo! Where are you going?” _

_ Techno smiled some, despite being only a few years older than the kid at most, Techno felt as though he was mentally much older. “A kingdom for a meeting.” _

_ “About what?” Tubbo asked, keeping Techno and the two guards attention completely.  _

_ Or at least, almost completely until his partner carefully tried to tug the coin bag off of Techno’s belt. Techno quickly turned to look at another kid, roughly the same age but with blonde hair holding his coin bag. Sapnap and George both reached for their swords but Techno calmly motioned for the two to calm down. Techno extended a hand towards the blonde kid and watched calmly as the kid put the coin bag into Techno’s hand, clearly not happy. Techno smiled some, “And what is your name?”  _

_ “None of your business!” The Blonde said to Techno. Techno couldn’t help but find the anger amusing.  _

_ The other boy tugged on the first kid’s sleeve, “Tommy. Just tell him your name!” _

_ “He doesn’t need to know my name,” The Blonde, Tommy, said while looking at his partner in crime.  _

_ “Tommy and Tubbo?” Techno asked.  _

_ Tommy glared at Tubbo, “Look what you did!”  _

_ “What I did?!” Tubbo protested.  _

_ “You told them my name!”  _

_ “He asked politely!”  _

_ “He doesn’t need to know!”  _

_ Tubbo sighed, “Tommy could we not fight about this?” _

_ “Fine Tubbo,” Tommy said as he turned back to look at Techno and the two guards. Techno could easily tell that both Tommy and Tubbo were expecting him to lash out with rage. Techno was smiling some. George and Sapnap were both confused, and upset, that Techno was choosing to talk to the two thieving kids.  _

_ “How old are you guys?” Techno asked.  _

_ “We’re both 13!” Tubbo answered, hoping a positive tone would keep him and Tommy from getting punished for their stealing attempt.  _

_ Techno nodded softly, looking at the building a few yards away from where they were all standing, “You two from that orphanage there?”  _

_ “Yes,” Tubbo answered again. Tommy was glaring at Tubbo some for cooperating with the prince. “We’ve both been there for about 7 years.” Techno quickly did the mental math, not surprised that he didn’t meet the two kids. He was adopted multiple years before they were put into that orphanage. Techno knew he was adopted at three, the two boys would have only just been born when Techno was adopted.  _

_ Techno looked at Sapnap and George, “We’re going back to the castle. These two are coming with.” _

_ “Uh Techno the meeting?!” _

_ “The meeting can be rescheduled,” Techno said simply. Both Tommy and Tubbo looked terrified and like they were about to be sentenced to death. Techno looked at them and sighed, “You two are not in trouble. I just… have an idea I need you two there to help work out.” _

_ Tubbo looked at Techno, “We aren’t in trouble?” _

_ “No you are not,” Techno said simply. Giving Sapnap a look of ‘shut up’ when Sapnap went to protest Techno’s actions. Sapnap sighed and let Techno lead the way back to the castle, making the two orphans walk in front of him so he could keep an eye on the kids as they walked. When they got back to the castle, Techno walked up to Philza’s work room where he knew that the man who adopted him would be. “You four wait here, Sapnap make sure they don’t go anywhere, George make sure Sapnap does not kill the two, understood?” _

_ “Yes Techno,” George said simply.  _

_ Sapnap rolled his eyes, “Yes. Fine.” Tommy and Tubbo both nodded silently as Techno walked into the room where the current king sat. Sapnap watched the two kids with an almost statue-like stillness. Both of the kids both stood silently waiting. Occasionally they could hear Techno from behind the door saying things such as ‘Phil they are such smart kids!’ and ‘We need more help around the palace anyways Phil please!’ Once Sapnap realized what Techno was asking he sighed and looked at Tommy and Tubbo, realizing that Techno is trying to get Philza to hire them.  _

_ Wilbur went to walk by and paused, “Uh what’s going on here?” _

_ “These two tried to steal from Techno and now he’s bargaining with Philza for them to work here,” George said.  _

_ “How’d you two do that?” Wilbur asked, looking at the two young teens.  _

_ Tommy smiled proudly, “Tubbo distracted them while I stole the coin bag. I bet we would’ve made it as well if Tubbo had done his job properly!” _

_ “What do you mean? I did all that I could!” Tubbo protested.  _

_ Wilbur laughed, “Next time pick someone who isn’t as hypervigilant as my brother. He would’ve noticed anything you two did. If it was Sapnap you would’ve gotten away with it completely.” _

_ “Hey!” Sapnap said while looking at Wilbur, “I am good at my job Will!”  _

_ “If you were that good at your job the kid wouldn’t have even gotten that close to Tech and you know it Sapnap,” Wilbur said, smiling some. He looked back at the two kids, “Well, if you two might be sticking around, what are your names?” _

_ “Tommy and Tubbo!” Tubbo exclaimed in a proud manner, “I’m Tubbo!”  _

_ Wilbur smiled some, “Well I hope you two stick around. I need people to be chaotic with.” Tommy smiled some at that idea and Wilbur winked at the two before walking off where he was headed originally.  _

_ Shortly after Techno walked out of the room a smile unmistakable on his face, “You two better run back to the orphanage and grab anything you might want. When you get back, I’ll show you your new rooms.” _

_ “Wait really?” Tommy asked. _

_ “Really,” Techno said, “You two will have to help out around here, but this will be your home now. Just don't break everything,” Tommy and Tubbo both had happy and wide smiles which Techno found absolutely adorable. “Now, you two go rush back to the orphanage and do what you need to and I will make sure to get you guys on my way back from my meeting.” _

_ “Which we’re now late for,” Sapnap remarked.  _

_ Techno shrugged, “It’s worth it.”  _

Watching the two run around the kitchen now as they prepared to set the table for tonight's dinner, Techno knew he made the right choice to fight to keep Tommy and Tubbo around. Despite the havoc they caused everywhere they went it was almost as though Techno now had two younger brothers running around the palace, putting a smile on his face. That was probably his biggest problem with all the work he had, Techno didn’t get to see Tommy and Tubbo enough. Despite the two being absolute gremlins sometimes. 


	3. Requests or Suggestions!

Hey! Zinnia here, the co-author of this work along with Hurricane :D

This is just a small chapter to ask for requests or suggestions or anything of the like.

DOS

Any tone is fine! Whether it be fluff, angst, hurt comfort, whatever. We're both open to all types of tonal writing and would be happy to try! Along with this, ships are okay as long as the content creators are okay with it too. Feel free to suggest head cannons if you don't have full story ideas in mind by the way, we have an eight page long doc of head cannons that we'd gladly add to (side note: ask and you shall receive. We would happily publish small chapters of some of our favorite head cannons if you think that's something you'd like!). Violence/fighting is good as well along with things of that nature, we'll be sure to put TW's in front of chapters when needed.

DON'TS

Any shipping that is not okay with content creators (eg. shipping Techno with anyone). To add to this, no smut as well and though violence and major injury is okay, we won't write it happening to minors (Tommy/Tubbo). 

Anywho I think that's about it. Have a good day everyone and I cannot wait to see your lovely ideas!


	4. Dream Gets Caught (sort of...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Techno's guards have no backbone and we continue to question why he has them in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun lil backstory piece! The dynamics of George, Sap, and Dream will be explored more in future chapters, but this is just how they all properly met.

It shouldn’t have been an issue, Dream had been sneaking up to Techno’s room just about every night for over two months now. There hadn’t been any problems, and Techno was actually sleeping better knowing that Dream was there and safe. None of that factored in the fact that Dream was a criminal, a wanted criminal, who was sneaking into the palace of the kingdom he was wanted in.

Techno was in his room, and when Dream didn’t show up shortly after dark Techno didn’t worry. More than once Dream hadn’t shown up on certain nights, either because the guard amount was up more than usual or Dream had something to do that he wouldn’t ever tell Techno. Techno knew that whenever Dream refused to give him a reason it was because Dream was stealing, Techno didn’t bother stopping Dream as Dream refused to take any help Techno tried to give.

Since Dream didn’t show, Techno just carefully put up his crown and cape like every night. Usually George would be outside his room still, about to walk away, that night however, George had to rush off as the Guards needed his and Sapnap’s help with something. Techno didn’t get the chance to ask. Techno sat down on his bed, his window open like every night, simply because he was too used to having it open at night to close it now. Techno just silently thought, listening for something. He heard guards shouting outside, no. He heard HIS guards shouting outside.

Techno quickly stood up and went to walk to the window when a certain masked man rolled through the window, slightly out of breath, and clearly worn out. Techno was too stunned to speak at first, “Dream… Are those guards looking for you?”

“Yep,” Dream said simply.

“And you thought it would be smart to scale the wall of the castle, into the heir’s room, while the guards were right behind you?”

Dream smiled softly at Techno, “They’ve gotta go through the castle. I’ve got time. Besides I wanted to say hi to my pretty boy.” Techno just stared in annoyance at the boy, ignoring the nickname.That’s when Techno noticed the blood on Dream’s pant leg.

Techno looked at Dream, “You’re bleeding?”

“Oh yeah that!” Dream said, “I got sliced in the leg by a guard…” Techno glared at Dream before kneeling down to move the leg of his pants up to look at the injury. “Techno if you wanted me to strip-” Apparently, George and Sapnap had decided just then was the right time to finally show up.

Techno turned to look at them, “Bandages. Now.”

George paused, “Techno is that-”

“A wanted criminal? Yep, yeah. Medical supplies first, lecture second. Go now. Quickly.” Sapnap and George were both too stunned to protest and quickly went to get medical supplies for Techno to use. George put the supplies by Techno and stepped back some. Techno began to take care of the injury on Dream’s leg.

“Ow fuck-”

“Not the time Dream,” Techno said simply, “You two can lecture me now. I’ll respond in a moment.”

Sapnap paused for a moment, “We’re turning him in.”

“No you aren’t,” Techno said simply.

“Techno we don’t have a choice.”

Techno sighed, trying to think about how to care for Dream’s leg and how to get George and Sapnap to agree at the same time. “Listen, you two, I am ordering you not to. When you leave this room this will not have happened.”

“He’s a criminal.”

“He’s my friend,” Techno replied.

Sapnap thought for a moment, “How long… how long has he been sneaking in here?”

“Over two months now,” Techno said, sighing as he finished wrapping Dream’s leg but glaring at Dream when Dream went to move. Techno turned to face his guards and friends. “I know I’m asking a lot, especially since capturing him is an order from Philza and not me and you two have to listen to him first but… You two cannot tell anyone about this. Or say you’ve seen him.”

“People saw him climb into here through Techno!” George said, “They’ll figure it out.”

Techno smiled, “No they won’t. When Dream climbed in here I reached for my sword and he ran. He made it out of the back door of the castle while you guys were making sure I was fine.”

Sapnap paused, “That’s an elaborate lie that sounds preplanned.”

“I figured I could only hide he was here for so long since he’s a bit loud.”

“Hey-” Dream went to protest but Sapnap reached for his sword and Dream decided not to protest the statement from Techno. “Thanks for the leg wound by the way.”

Sapnap smirked, “You’re welcome.”

“I’m not going to ask you two to like him or get along,” Techno said, “But I swear he isn’t here to hurt any of us. Mostly just to hide overnight and talk with me. It’s nice to have an unbiased opinion about some things.” George went to protest that. “You two are ordered to have my safety in mind and to prioritize me. That’s biased.”

George sighed, “Yeah I suppose you’re right about that.”

“He’s always gone by morning and only got caught tonight because he was an idiot!” Techno said shooting a small glare at Dream.

“So,” Sapnap said, “I try to do my job and once again, you’re telling me not to. First it was Tommy stealing from you and now it’s you harboring a criminal? Both times I should report them and once again you’re telling me not to? Why do I even bother?”

“You don’t Sapnap,” Techno said.

“Touché,” Sapnap said simply.

Techno sighed, “Just… turn around. Run downstairs with fake panic and say I told you guys he ran out of my room. One of you needs to suggest that he ran out through the door in the kitchen and make sure everyone follows you and no one chooses to double check on me. Okay?”

“If he’s not gone by the time we wake you up, we’re taking him in, but fine, agreed,” George said.

“And I’ll agree to that term. See, negotiations.”

“Less negotiations and more us not being allowed to really say no to you,” Sapnap said, “But fine. If I see him in here again though, he’ll lose the leg, not just a cut.”

Techno sighed some, “Okay now go get guards to follow you outside. Go.” Sapnap and George both sighed but rushed out, George closing Techno’s door loudly so it sounds like they are rushed and panicked. Techno then turned to look at Dream again, “Now… Want to explain why you were being stupid?”

“I’m not sure,” Dream said, “Just… had to run away from them. My leg hurt, so I was like ‘I need to rest. I could climb somewhere.’ And your room was just there so… I climbed up here.”

“You’re so lucky I can talk George and Sapnap into anything,” Techno said, “Do you realize how close you were to getting executed Dream!?”

“I realize that now.”

“Promise me you won’t do something dumb like that again?”

“I won’t promise, but I will try to avoid doing something like this again.”

Techno sighed some, “Fine. That’s acceptable.” D

ream smirked, “So do you forgive me for being stupid?”

“Dream I’m not going to forgive you for something that I know you’ll do again in a matter of seconds, I wasn’t really that mad,” Techno explained.

Dream paused, “You seemed a bit mad Pretty Boy.”

Techno’s face flushed, “Okay I was slightly mad.”

“Slightly?” Dream asked, “Techno you seemed ready to like… throw me out the window or something. That seems like a bit more than ‘slightly’ mad.”

“Fine you win,” Techno said, “I was pissed because I didn’t think you were that stupid to climb into my room when there are guards chasing you and got close enough to injure you.”

Dream sighed some, “I’m sorry. I just… really wanted to see you as well Tech. I missed my Pretty boy. I didn’t come by last night so I figured I just had to tonight.”

“Whatever nerd,” Techno said as he rolled his eyes, unamused with Dream’s actions. The two continued to talk and just be themselves for most of the night. Techno was glad that Sapnap and George did give in, as Techno was happy to have Dream around.


	5. The Ball Encounters (1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Sapnap want to sneak Dream into the kingdom's ball, which means getting the street rat rouge to look at least almost noble. Unable to really handle it themselves, George and Sapnap ask Tommy and Tubbo to conscript which goes... okay. 
> 
> AKA Dream and Sapnap fight while Tommy, Tubbo, and George try to make Dream look presentable.

They only agreed to it to help Techno out really, or at least that’s what Sapnap would tell himself. Sapnap had been talked into it by George to help dress Dream up and sneak him into the ball tonight so he could see Techno and Techno could see Dream. However, George still wasn’t certain it was a good idea. Dream was a wanted criminal after all, but then again Dream was going in without his mask, and it was his mask that was wanted. George had Dream sat in a chair and sighed. “You’re fine with this?” 

“Yes,” Dream said again.

George looked at Dream, “Even with all of us seeing your face?” 

“Since when did you care so much about me?” Dream asked, “You’re doing this for Techno, not me.” 

“Well if me and Sapnap see your face we could just be reporting your real identity.” 

“You don’t know my real name,” Dream said, “I’m not from this kingdom. How dumb do you think I am? There’s idiots and then there’s stealing from a place that knows your face and name. I’m just an idiot.”

Sapnap laughed, “We know you’re an idiot Dream. Come on, mask off. We’ve got two more people coming to help so… let’s hide your mask before they can realize they are helping a criminal see their older brother.” 

“Tommy and Tubbo agreed to help you two?” Dream asked.

Sapnap froze, “Techno’s used their names?” 

“Techno used all of your names,” Dream said as he unclasped his mask, “He cares about all of you. I mean, some more than others.” 

“All of our names?” George asked. 

“If you’re asking about Wilbur, Fundy, and… Eret I believe then yes. He did mention them all. Not Fundy and Eret so much,” Dream said simply before taking his mask off and looking at Sapnap and George. They both paused some. “My face is not that interesting. Don’t do that.” Sapnap analyzed Dream, for someone who always wore a mask, he was admittedly kind of attractive. Dream had green eyes and freckles, which wasn’t what Sapnap expected. 

George looked at Sapnap, “Stop checking him out!”

“I’m not!” Sapnap protested, “I’m just observing.” 

“Sure,” George said, “You’re also straight and follow orders right?” Sapnap glared at George. “You know I’m right.” 

Dream looked between the two, “Are you guys dating or something?”

“Don’t tell Techno,” George said quickly. 

“Why?” Dream asked, “I doubt he’d care.”

“We’re not supposed to have relationships because then we prioritize their safety over Techno’s,” Sapnap said mockingly, “It’s so dumb.” 

Dream laughed, “Who actually thinks Techno needs you two to protect him?” 

“King Philza,” George said. 

Dream paused, “No comment.” 

“Let me guess,” Sapnap said, “You dislike King Philza?”

“You think I’m fond of the man who actively has a hit out for me?” 

Sapnap looked at Dream, “You stole from him.” 

“Sorry I tried to survive,” Dream said with an eye roll. “Not my fault there's so many starving people we’re forced to steal to survive. Sounds like he might be a bit of a bad ruler to me. But I suppose as a criminal I must not know about that.” 

Sapnap paused, “Listen here you bit-”

“Okay,” George said, “Topic change to anything but politics maybe? Hm?” Almost as if on cue, Tommy and Tubbo came running into the room. Gently shoving each other and laughing. “Hey you two.” 

Tommy paused and looked at Dream, “This is who Techno’s friends with?” 

“Yup. You’d think a prince would have better taste,” Sapnap said, ignoring Dream’s glare.

“If you hurt my older brother I swear that I’ll—”

“Tommy,” Tubbo said lightly, “Maybe don’t attack… you know… Techno’s friend?” Tommy crossed his arms and just glared at Dream. “So, how can we help?” 

George sighed, “Tubbo we need your help with his hair because… holy fuck! And Tommy… you get to try and teach him manners.” 

“You want me to do that?” Tommy asked, “Really?”

“We know better than to let you touch Dream,” Sapnap said, “You’ll find a way to hurt him Tommy and we all know it.” Tommy nodded in agreement some. “So, teach him the manners we know you have and yet ignore.” 

Tommy laughed some and together the group of four began to get Dream ready for the ball. Tommy sarcastically told Dream what he should do in certain situations and Dream was half way listening, more focused on the three sets of hands trying to manage his hair. Dream knew that they would not manage to get his hair to look presentable at all, but he didn’t try to tell them that. 

Dream found it amusing that he could tell George was especially annoyed by the chaos that was Dream’s hair. Tubbo found it amusing that George was annoyed as well. Sapnap hated that they were both amused. When he noticed that it made Sapnap upset, Dream made his amusement at George’s annoyance even more clear. George then finally noticed that. “Will you two pretend to like each other for five minutes maybe?” 

“Sapnap you’re so great!” Dream said sarcastically, “I love how good you are at giving me injuries to the leg that added more scars to my body! You’re such a great guard to Techno, noticing that I got in after two months of me doing so!” 

Sapnap paused for a moment, “Oh Dream you’re such a good thief as everyone in the surrounding 10 kingdoms know what your mask looks like exactly! You managed to get such a great reputation as a horrible fighter but great at being a coward who ran and hid whenever he was close to death!” 

Dream paused for a moment, he couldn’t help but laugh at the remark, “Alright. That was a good come back. That was really good. Did George teach you how to do that? I know thinking hurts your head quite a bit. It was really good though.” 

“So did you start wearing a mask as a kid or an adult? I mean, if I looked like you I’d wear a mask too. Even I’m not cruel enough to make people look at  _ that. _ You’re so kind to hide your face from people,” Sapnap said, “Really a public service.” 

Dream sighed, “Hey at least I’m creative enough to steal and do everything you do but I think of it myself. How many times does an order have to be repeated for you to recognize it? I believe I heard someone shout ‘Sapnap hit him. He’s right there!’ to you more than once when you were chasing me. Oh wait, it’s about glory for you isn’t it? Just hitting me wouldn’t get you the glory of being the sole person to catch me.” 

“At least I’m smart enough to win 1 v 1’s.”

“You really don’t have a whole lot of material to use against me huh,” Dream said with a smile, “Well I suppose you’re too preoccupied with George to think properly.”

“I’m too busy thinking about George?” Sapnap asked, “I’m not the one who almost got executed for wanting to see someone so bad that seeing them was more important than escaping people literally trying to kill me.” 

Dream smirked, “You didn’t kill me.” 

“I would’ve.”

“Sure Sapnap,” Dream said with a smile, “I’m sure you also would’ve killed Tommy and Tubbo that day…2 years ago? Right?”

Sapnap paused, “They’re kids. Not you.” 

“Fair enough,” Dream said, “Not even you are so cruel as to kill kids.” 

“Sapnap loves us,” Tubbo said simply, “he won’t admit it though. He’s a coward,” Sapnap looked at Tubbo silently. “Name one person you’ve fought, Sapnap. Every time something like that happens George and Techno handle it before you do.” 

Dream laughed, “Sapnap you’re getting challenged by a kid. Wow,” Sapnap went to grab his sword but stopped when George gave him an amused look. “So does George actually outrank you or do you just listen to only him?” 

“He just listens to me,” George answered, “he knows I could kick his ass.” 

“Sure George,” Sapnap commented. 

George sighed some, “Dream what the fuck is wrong with your hair?” 

“Yeah you won’t be able to get it presentable. I don’t think it’s been ‘presentable’ a single time in my life,” Dream said, “I was just curious how long you’d try before giving up.” 

“I should’ve let Sapnap stab you.”

“I’ll climb a wall before he gets the chance.” 

“You can climb walls?” Tommy asked. 

Dream shrugged, “Most of the time, I can climb most things though.” 

“Alright,” Tommy said, “I like him now.” 

Sapnap sighed, “Tommy no! That cannot be where the line is.” 

“Too late.” 


	6. The Ball Encounters (2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno tells Dream how much of a dumb-fuck he is while Dream half listens to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this isn't fully connected to the previous part! Originally, this series was only this one shot, but I decided to write a sort of prologue and epilogue to it with Hurricane to flesh the story out a bit more. Hope you enjoy!

Dream was currently being led away from the ballroom via the wrist by a haughty prince, his own eyes rolling a bit at the situation. Dream thought that his appearance at the ball would have been a great surprise for Techno—as did Sap and George for that matter. So why exactly was he being dragged aggressively away? Hell if he knew.

Eventually, he had to snap out of his thinking as Techno opened the door to a room Dream didn’t recognize and pulled them both into it. From what Dream could gather from the moonlight that came in through the tall windows, it was a fairly nice library. Unfortunately though, he didn’t have much time to take in the scenery as he felt himself taken by the collar and shoved against a wall, forced into staring at the glaring pinkette before him.

“What was that all about? Do you want to get noticed and possibly captured or something? Why are you suddenly so reckless?”

Among the anger that clearly lined the prince’s words, Dream also noticed hints of desperation and... worry. He looked in confusion at Techno as he was yelled at, only one thought on his mind in response to all the accusations that were just made against him.

“Why do you care?”

It came out softer than he expected it to, and the reaction it gained proved to surprise him just as much. The prince just stopped and stared at him for a bit, then his eyes flicked down as he leaned away and let go of Dream’s collar. Dream felt his eyebrows draw down; now it was his time to worry.

“Techno—“

“You’re my only friend. The only one I can be myself with,” he sighed heavily, “I’m not—I’m not good with feelin’s, but...”

Techno closed his eyes and turned away from the other, pinching the bridge of his nose. He really wasn’t good at expressing his emotions, huh?

“I just don’t want to lose you. Don’t want to go back to bein’ miserable every day. You’ve... made me happier than anyone has ever before. And I don’t know why.”

He sighed and let his hand fall from his nose, glancing up slightly at the night sky, visible from behind the glass in front of the two. Just one more thing, you can do it.

“I’m—I’m sorry for yellin’ at you and gettin’ angry... you didn’t do anythin’ wrong, I just—“

This time it was Techno’s turn to be cut off as he felt arms wrap around his waist and a warm body against his back. He stiffened in surprise and tried to turn around, but Dream just hugged Techno tighter to stop him. The prince kept his gaze on the ground, face flushing in embarrassment. Stupid Dream and his stupid hugs and stupid Techno who would never get used to physical affection.

Dream’s voice was slightly muffled since he had his face pressed against the crook of Techno’s neck, but the prince could still understand him well enough, “hey, hey... calm down—you’re stressing yourself out. Just... breathe for me, okay?”

Techno was caught off guard by how softly Dream was treating him in the moment. He usually wasn’t this compassionate, and the prince didn’t know how to feel about this seemingly sudden change. In the moment however, all he did was take in a shaky breath and nod slightly, doing exactly as Dream asked and calming himself down with deep breathing.

While Techno was composing himself, Dream just softly hummed into his shoulder with a hidden smile on his face. The sounds and vibrations from said humming helped to calm the pinkinette down more, as did the hug he was still trapped in. Techno sighed as he was now fully composed.

“Good?”

“Yes... thank you.”

“Anything for you, Bacon.”

That stopped Techno in his tracks, eyebrows creasing as he took in what Dream had said. Dream, on the other hand, became a little worried from Techno’s silence and hoped he hadn’t set him off again. He gently let go of the hug and moved to face Techno, planning to say something. His plans were quickly forgotten, however, and replaced with pure shock as Techno snorted and went into a fit of giggles.

Dream was extremely caught off guard at the pinkette’s laugh, the sound being quite rare usually. Dream couldn’t help but smile and laugh along as well since Techno’s laughter was so infectious to him. They laughed together for what seemed like forever, neither wanting to stop since it felt so good to laugh with each other; it felt so good to be with each other.

Techno and Dream finally calmed down from their laughing fits and now just sat in silence with gentle smiles on their faces. They sat there staring at each other for a while and basking in each other’s presence. Techno couldn’t have been happier to have such a strong bond with another person, let alone one that was his own age. It had been a long time since he had had something like that. But as he mulled this over, he had an epiphany.

Dream was really, _really_ stupid. The absurdity of their current situation—and their relationship in general—made the pinkette laugh even more.

Outside of Techno’s own mind, Dream had been left staring back at the prince in confusion for a minute or so as the other sat stock still. Dream figured he must have zoned out or something, though he then realized how confused Techno’s face grew and that just made his own confusion worse. It all finally came to a head when Techno snapped out of whatever trance he was in and began to laugh again, completely baffling Dream who gently reached over and put his hands on the pinkette’s shoulders.

“Are you okay? Did you zone out or something?”

The genuine concern in Dream’s voice just made Techno snort and laugh a bit more, glancing up at him with a wide grin on his face.

“Y-Yeah—yeah sorry about that, just uh, realized something.”

Dream cocked an eyebrow at him, “realized what...?”

“Realized how stupid you are.”

It took a second for Dream to register the statement, though when he did he immediately felt his face fall. Dream began to say something, thought for a moment, then closed his mouth. This reaction made Techno laugh even harder and Dream couldn’t help from wheezing hard as well.

“Geez Techno, you don’t need to be that mean!”

“So you’re admittin’ I’m right?”

“Well obviously you are! I’m not gonna deny it, but that doesn’t mean you have to say anything in the first place!”

“And they hated him for speaking the truth….”

Dream just gaped at Techno for a moment, then smiled and wheezed a bit more, “alright that’s it--c’mere God complex.”

Techno reacted with near-supernatural reflexes, jumping away from Dream as he was lunged at, “if you wish to catch me, train for another one hundred years.”

And with that, the chase started. Techno threw his crown and cape to the side before he ran off deep into the large library. He weaved between bookshelves and furniture which Dream usually vaulted over when he could. Laughter echoed around the large room as the two boys played around. Two boys. Not a prince and a thief; not a royal and a rebel; just two friends basking in the freedom they gave each other. Sure, they probably should have been in the main ballroom and not running around the library, but who cares? Why would they need to care about what would happen in the future?

The present was perfect to them, and they wanted nothing to taint that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more bullshittery in the last part, I promise. You'll get your fix ;)


	7. The Ball Encounters (3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idiot guards finally realize they have a job that they're being paid to do, and actually try to do it. Whether they do their job well is another story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to quickly thank you all for all your lovely comments and kudos! It's much appreciated since frankly I didn't expect this to get so much notice :)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the last part of this story line~

Something was off, George could feel it in his bones—and he was sure Sap felt the same thing. The two had developed a knack for sensing when bullshit was going on: when you live in a castle populated with people like the royal family for as long as they had, it’s almost impossible not to. George looked over at Sapnap as they stood to the very edge of the crowd, noticing that the other guard was already staring at himself, a look of mild concern on his face.

“Have you seen…?” George knew what he was referring to, deciding to beat him to the punch, “nope, not since Techno dragged him away earlier.”

They stood in silence for a moment, Sapnap glanced down, “does this mean we have to do our jobs?”

George snickered a bit at that, “yes, SappyNap. I do think we have to do our jobs right now—gotta make sure neither of them is dead.”

Sapnap smiled and rolled his eyes, beginning to walk with George in the direction they had seen Techno and Dream go before, “you mean make sure one of them isn’t dead—“

They both laughed at that as they weaved their way through the crowds, eventually making it out of that social hellscape they had been trapped in.

—

Sapnap and George walked down the hallway, the only lighting being that of the moon coming in through tall windows. They were keeping relatively quiet since they had to keep their ears out for any noises, knowing that those two could not keep quiet when around each other (well mostly Dream, but still). Their hypothesis posed correct when both guards jumped in surprise following a loud thump. They looked at each other, then looked towards the door where the noise came from. Sapnap sighed deeply.

“Of course they would be in the library.”

“Let’s just hurry over before Dream ends up burning the place down or something.”

Sap nodded to his partner and the two took off at a jogging pace, the door to the library being near the end of the hall. When the two finally made it, George bursted through the door first, sword in hand and a glare on his face.

“Dream I swear, if you hurt—“

Sapnap looked at George curiously, his confusion growing the longer his partner stood stock still and mouth agape. After a moment, he frowned and pushed George aside to take a look as well. Sap’s eyes widened as he stared at the two in front of him: Dream was currently being held in a chokehold by Techno, wheezing and hitting the pinkette’s arm as the two laid on the ground. However, at that point the pinkette’s attention turned to the guards which had just busted into the room, forgetting about the man on top of him that was struggling for breath.

“Uh… hi?”

The monotone of Techno’s voice on top of the situation broke Sapnap, the guard now doubled over with laughter as his compatriot stood next to him and did his best to keep a straight face. Meanwhile, Dream finally managed to capture the prince’s attention again, Techno quickly letting Dream go and letting him roll away and catch his breath.

“What—What the fuck?! You were about to kill me!”

“I’m sorry but I got a little distracted by the people bustin’ through the door,” Techno stood up now, brushing his rumpled clothes off a bit and then helping Dream to his own feet.

Sapnap finally composed himself enough to talk, straightening up and grinning, “Honestly you would’ve been doing our job for us, Tech. He is wanted dead after all.”

Techno scoffed, glancing at his guard with his arms crossed, “You say that like I don’t do that already.”

“Hey—!”

George quickly cut Sapnap off before the other could start ranting, “wait. Before we devolve into even _more_ fighting, can you please explain what the hell is going on? You two have been gone for like an hour without a single word!”

Before Techno could start, Dream cut in, much to the annoyance of literally everyone in the room, “Techno was angry at me for being here and dragged me off so that he could bully me. All I was trying to do was get away and he started chasing me! I was just trying to keep myself safe when this heathen tackled me to the ground and started choking me out—“

“—you tried to climb a fucking bookshelf; you were goin’ to hurt the books, or worse!”

“So? Techno, they’re just books.”

“Just books? That’s it—“

Before Techno could tackle Dream again, George and a (reluctant) Sapnap were there to hold the murderous prince back. George grunted at the effort it took to hold the fighter back, “geez—as much as we all wish Dream would die, I don’t think homicide is the answer right now!”

“Oh please, George. Homicide is always the answer!” Sap said, flashing a cheeky grin George’s way.

“Don’t start encouraging him!“

“Why not?”

“Because we don’t want him trying to kill us!”

Sapnap scoffed, still holding Techno with George even though the prince wasn’t fighting back anymore—just listening on in amusement, “what? Why would he ever want to kill us of all people?”

This remark received a groan from the other guard, “sorry, I’ll rephrase. We don’t want him trying to kill _you_.”

Sapnap gasped dramatically and let go of Techno, getting up into George’s face and leaving the prince to back up. He stood next to Dream now, an amused smile on his face as he watched the two guards playfully argue.

“Those are some elite guards you have, princey,” Techno glanced over at Dream when he said that, chuckling a bit at it.

“Yeap… best in the kingdom.”

“Wanna sneak out again while they’re fighting…?”

Dream had now gained Techno’s full attention, the prince turning to face him. The smirk on his face was enough to answer Dream’s question already.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the last part of The Ball Encounters! I hope you enjoyed reading it, I know I enjoyed writing it along with Hurricane!


End file.
